Love in Middle-Earth
by crazed4anubis101
Summary: Kili and Thorin run into two sisters in the forest... and fall in love. What will this mean for the company? What about Thorin's sickness? Will the love last?


**Hi guys! This is my new Fic about something other than House of Anubis... IT'S THE HOBBIT! And, we have everyone's favorite character in it... Kili! Isn't he just DREAMY?! I think he is... I also think you think he is too. But here's my new Fic where the unlucky 14 run into 2 sisters and Kili falls in love with one while Thorin falls in love with the other. Please enjoy!**

_xxx_

Kili's POV

I move stealthily through the wood, careful to step on the many beds of pine and not the branches that litter our unmarked path. Thorin has his sword raised, ready to fight off anyone ill enough to get in our way.

The noises started a few minutes ago... faint whispers. A light giggle. The soft sound of a boot hitting the pine. The 14 of us then readied our weapons, prepared for any attack.

A thick veil of silence has settled on us. Nothing hides us from the attackers; hell, there are 14 of us. We're as plain as day.

Suddenly, a light breath is drawn behind us. I whip around, my arrow ready to penetrate the attacker's heart.

Or should I say hearts.

Two young women are standing before us. One is shorter, with long mahogany hair that falls just below her breast and large blue eyes. She has a dark green cloak to mask her leathers and is holding a long sword.

The other is taller, but just by an inch. She is far more fair than the first one, with a single braid that falls to her hips and narrow, dangerous blue-grey eyes. A black cloak encases her, and if it was twilight she would blend in well. In her hand is a loaded bow.

I start to lower my bow, but Fili's face tells me not to.

"Who goes there?" Thorin asks in a strong, powerful voice.

"Please do not shoot." The second says, but she does not sound desperate or pleading.

I look to Thorin for confirmation, and he nods for us to lower our weapons.

The first smiles gratefully and does the same, but the second remains armed.

"Who are you?" The second demands.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield. These are my nephews, Kili and Fili." We step forward.

"This is my sister, Seraphina Hollowbrooke. I am Avalon Wesleih." The second says.

Avalon. She glances at me and I see a flicker of what could be a smile cross her face. Her eyes widen slightly and I see something in them. Longing?

I don't have time to register it before her eyes return to stone and she looks at the lot of us as if she's superior.

And I bet she is.

I suddenly feel as if I'm going to faint. My head is spinning, but I do not feel as if I will throw up. It sends small shivers down my spine. Shivers of pleasure.

Could she be the one that Thorin told me about? This feeling of happiness... of love.

This is when I realize it...

She's my One.

Thorin's POV

There she is. So perfect. So whole. I could stare at her for hours. Seraphina. She is the missing link; the One. My One. As if she has been the one person I have been searching for. To be with. To call my One.

Seraphina sits down with her sister. I have ordered the men to feed and shelter them until they wish to be on their way.

Kili gets rolls and chicken and scampers over to Avalon. He sits next to her and presents her with the plate. Avalon thanks him with a smile and starts to wolf down the food.

Seraphina looks at her sister in disgust and starts to eat with more manners than Avalon. I smile at her shyly and she rewards me with a larger, more beautiful smile.

"So... where did you come from?" Bofur asks, sipping a tin of ale.

"We live around the Shire." Seraphina answers, since Avalon is now helping herself to her second tin of ale.

"Oh," Bofur just says.

"Are you two twins?" Bilbo asks.

Avalon shakes her head. "9 years apart. I'm 77, she's 86."

"I live around the Shire as well." Bilbo adds.

Avalon nods and pours her third tin of ale.

Fili chuckles at her. Avalon's head snaps around, face fresh with a reproachful look.

"Polishin' that off, ain't you, lass?" Bofur asks with a gentle smile.

Avalon's head turns slowly, eyes narrow, nostrils flared. I see her and am reminded of a hawk staring down it's prey.

"Avie," Seraphina nudges her sister and gives her a look.

Avalon looks into the night and ignores us.

I look over at Ori and see that he's nodding off.

"Let us sleep now. Seraphina, Avalon, how long do you believe you will be staying with us?" I ask.

Seraphina thinks for a moment. "Do you need accompaniment on your quest? I'm sure my sister and I will be of use to you, King." She says.

"Please call me Thorin. And I will have to talk with the company before we can determine whether or not you can stay with us." I reply.

Seraphina nods and yawns.

"If you need rest, you may sleep. We will make sure to protect your slumber." Balin says.

She smiles and nods curtly at Balin. Avalon trails behind her sister.

I look toward the men. "They could be of great use to us." Bofur says.

"I think Seraphina cooks." Fili adds.

"And Avalon can certainly hunt." Kili reasons.

"It is up to you." Balin says to me.

"Certainly." I say.

And that's how I make the decision that will change my life forever.


End file.
